


Comments

by QueenFanFreddie



Series: Youtuber Sledgefu [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Youtuber!Sledge, Youtuber!Snafu, hate comments, insecure merriell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: Hey! I’m starting an AU!A youtuber!snafu and youtuber!sledge. Snafu has a channel where he fixes cars with his mates, and Sledge has a channel where he talks about science and wildlife. I hope to update this alongside my other fanfictions.





	Comments

Eugene felt his back slam into the wall, but before he had time to register, he felt a familiar pair of lips collide with his own. The kiss was harsh and angry but underneath it was a layer of something that Eugene couldn’t place. 

“Snaf- What?” Eugene gasped out when they broke for air. Snafu didn’t reply, just started unbuttoning Eugenes shirt with one hand, running the other over every inch of pale skin as it was revealed. 

“Snaf” Eugene tried again, this time grasping one of Snafu’s skinny wrists, halting his movements. Snafu stilled, but continued looking straight ahead, refusing to meet Eugene’s eye. 

“What’s this about Snaf?” Eugene asked gently. There was still no response, just Snafu shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. His hand curled up into the collar of Eugenes shirt, almost like a lifeline. 

“Merriell, please.” Eugene tried again. Perhaps it was the use of his first name, or perhaps Snafu had just accepted that Eugene wasn’t going to let this slide, either way, Snafu slowly bent his head to look into Eugenes eyes. 

Eugene could see the insecurity looking back at him; the insecurity no one else but him ever saw; the insecurity that Snafu hid behind scathing words and cutting sarcasm. 

Eugene moved his hand to Snafu’s chin, cupping his face reverently. 

“Please talk to me, Merriell.” 

There were a few moments silence, moments where Eugene thought he wasn’t going to reply, but then Snafu spoke, voice raw and nervous. 

“Just some stuff people have been saying. On the latest video.” 

“What things?” Eugene asked, bewildered. 

“Just, the same old shit. That I don’t deserve you. You’re so smart with all this science shit and I just fix cars and swear and smash things up. You’re a handsome red headed southern boy and I’m-“ 

“You're beautiful, Merriell.” Eugene interrupted. “I love you. Some strangers on the internet aren’t going to change my mind about that.” 

“But-“ 

“No buts, Merriell. I love everything about you.” Eugene pulled Snafu closer to him so he could bury his face in his neck. This inevitably meant that Eugene got a faceful if Snafus messy curls, but he didn’t mind. He bent his head and inhaled the familiar scent of cars, sweat, and Snafus shampoo. 

“Eugene are you smelling me?” Snafu’s voice asked from somewhere in the vicinity of Eugenes neck. 

“Erm, no.” Eugene said, but he could feel his face reddening, an immediate te he knew Snafu would pick up on.

“You know, mending cars is a science. It’s physics- engineering. I’ve seen you build a car from the ground up. I could never do that.” 

It’s a weak distraction ploy, but Eugene was surprised to see that it worked. 

“It’s not the same, Eugene. You’ve studied this stuff, you have degrees and qualifications. I barely managed high school.”

“Degrees aren’t necessarily a measure of intelligence. I could get 50 degrees and still not be able to build a car, let alone describe the process to millions of people on the internet. You’re probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, Merriell. And for every one of those comments, I have a thousand more where people are saying that you’re cute, or adorable.”

“I’m not adorable.” Snafu responded, but without his usual bite. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and made a big show of lighting it to hide his pleased smile. 

Before he could however, Eugene pulled the box out of his hand and slipped the cigarette back in. As Snafu opened his mouth to complain, Eugene pulled him forwards into a more gentle kiss.

Snafu forgot about the cigarettes, and brought his hands up around Eugenes waist. 

“Love you, Eugene.” He whispered.  
“Love you too, Merriell Shelton.”


End file.
